This is How it Ends Infinites Part 1
by R24
Summary: What happens when you change one detail? what new furture is born? What if Tak was gone? What if Zim had failed in saving her? What would Zim do to those that took her away?. Prepare for a new take on This is How it Ends, Rated M for a reason. Complete
1. His Wrath be Terrible is Vengence Swift

A/N: This takes place after chapter 8 Flight of This is How it Ends. This diverts by changing just one detail, now a new story is born, a new take on it. This will be a more dark take on This is How it Ends. In this Tak instead of being alive is gone. While not dead she is frozen and she and Zim may never be together ever. Now some may just move on, but if your an insane irken whos only love ever is gone, what would you do :)

This is how it ends infinites Part 1

Chapter 1: His Wrath be Terrible his Vengence Swift

_Zim's base near __Jupiter_

"Connecting life support cable"

"Prep for storage complete"

"Starting primary storage Drive"

"Securing Pak hard drive"

"Life functions about to be frozen"

"Z……..I………….M…………..I…………..lov…………y……….."

"Securing Pak memory core"

"We will be together one day my love" Zim said as the light began to drain from Tak's eye's.

"Pak memory core secured, Freezing body"

As Tak was stored safely in the capsule her body shut down and her eyes went black. "Nooooooooooooooooooo" Zim said pounding on the capsule before collapsing to his knees.

_7 hours later_

It had been over 8 hours since he had rescued Tak from Dib and Zim was still crying. He had gotten Tak to safety but by the time he got to his base it was too late. Her body had been so badly abused by the filthy human experiments that all that was left was a shell. As Zim continued to sob his computer flickered on. "Is this a bad time sir?"

"What so you think you piece of crap, she is gone; my life means nothing now, why don't you go back to building the base and leave me be".

"Not exactly sir, she is just frozen her memory and all she his is still intact"

"But I'll never see her again, only the control brains on Irk can restore her and that will never happen so just leave me alone"

"But sir I've found some interesting information that I thought you might be interested in"

"What could possibly interest me now?"

"It's about how Dib escaped from Tak's base and it concerns the Tallest"

"What!! Computer show me the information"

15 minutes passed as Zim studied the files carefully and after reading slammed his fists down on the computer. "It was them, they caused this, they are the reason Tak was captured, they will pay" Zim shouted as he went back over to the medical capsule that Tak was in and pressed his head against the glass staring at her lifeless body. _It won't be the Tallest that just pay, all the factions that played a part in her leaving me will pay. My vengeance will stretch across this galaxy, I will burn Earth slowly, Dibs family will die slowly and he will then finally suffer and know my pain. Then the Tallest will pay, no the whole Empire will pay they all played a hand in this. I will drown this galaxy in blood, the stars will weep at my actions and the heavens themselves shall tremble at what I will reap._

Collecting himself he starred at Tak, "My Love I will set things right, you will be avenged_" _he said as he slumped back down to his knees crying.

A/N:Pretty much sets the tone for the story. Dont know how often all be able to update as Next week I'm leaving for Canada for 2 weeks for the final part of my training to be a Corpral.


	2. Sins of the Son The Farther

A/N: Here is the second chapter. Im finaly back from my army training so have some free time.

Chapter 2: Sins of the Son part 1

It had been an uneventful day at Swollen Eyeball HQ for Dib. Since the exposure of Zim, he had heard relatively little from Zim in any way. While this was a good thing he still had Zim's last words in his mind that he and Earth would pay which caused him to question what Zim was up too.

Though Zim was defeated his work was not done, data from the study of Tak was still being sorted trough 3 months on. Not only that, but Dib was overseeing the construction of an orbital base for the future defense of Earth as the Irken Empire could still invade. Progress was however slow due to the lack of funding by the UN as most of Earth had already forgotten about Zim and assumed the threat was over so went back to their petty disputes.

"Sir there is a message for you from your sister"

"She never calls me at work I wonder what's up?" he said turning to the view screen.

"He idiot Dad has cone missing is he with you?"

"Missing? How can he be missing, he's probably just working late at the lab"

"He's not there and its family outing night"

"All get back to you"

"Danny use the DB1 to scan the Earth for my Dad"

"But sir the satellite is not to be used for personal favors"

"Just do it, that's and order"

Danny obeyed the order and started scanning the planet, "Sir I have located your farther he seems to be in a warehouse in sector 6 of the red zone of your home town".

"Ready a shuttle I will have to see what his taking my dad so long and why he is so deep into the red zone.

_45 minutes later_

The warehouse was dark and musty when he arrived. "Dad you there?" he said has he wondered around the warehouse. Looking to floor he could see a red trail leading to another room. He took a sample at put into an analysis and was shocked by the reading. The is my dad's blood, what's happened. He quickly ran into the room and opening the door fell to his knees. There was his dad strung out like a tapestry but only his skin. "What is going on here" he said as he looked around and saw a pile of bones to the left of the body and a pile of organs to the right. Still in shock he stumbled on the ground throwing up as a view screen lit up.

"So Dib how do you like my surprise, I told you their would be consequences for your violation of Tak"

"Zim you bastard how could you do this"

"It was very easy I will show you" To his horror Dib watched as Zim showed him the process he took in the mutilation of his farther with his snide comments thrown in. "At this point it gets rather bloody, still I managed to keep him alive right up until I severed his spinal cord"

"You black hearted bastard you will pay for this"

"I think not Dib, you have taken away from me the one that I love, and The Tallest have taken away my mission, exiled me and my whole race mocks me. I have nothing left to loose. Oh by the way while you have been watching this I will be visiting your sister, Zim said giving an evil grin before the view screen shut off.


	3. Sins of the Son The Sister

A/N: Army keeps you busy anyway things have settled down now so I should be able to finish my stories. Note this story take a darker more mature tone that I am experimenting with.

Chapter 3: Sins of the Son – The Sister

_10 Minutes Later_

Having witnessed the death of his dad at the hands of Zim, Dib quickly jumped back into his shuttle and raced to his compound on the outskirts of his home town. "Control give me a status update on my sister and prep three assault teams"

"Sir?"

"Zim is alive and is loose on Earth he has just tortured and killed my father and his after my sister next"

"Understood, from the scans it appears you sister is still inside compound"

"Connect me immediately"

"Sir we are getting no reply from the compound"

_God please let me not be too late _"What about the surrounding area?"

"Sir all communication in a one mile radius is dead, the assault teams are en-route and will be there in 15 minutes"

"I'm already in sight of the compound, get those teams here now"

_5 minutes later_

The compound was completely without power when Dib arrived at the hanger. As he crept to the central control room he was horrified with what he saw. All the walls and corridors where stained red with body parts littering the floor. Dib could see scorch marks everywhere. _I had 100 troops guarding this compound, not to mention scientists and technicians, Zim couldn't have killed all of them? _As he passed some of the body's he saw teeth marks. _What horror as Zim unleashed?_

Finally Dib got to the control room and went to the main computer. Pushing aside the decapitated body of a guard he activated the compound's internal scanners. "Computer where is my sister" The computer just remained silent. "Answer me computer where is my sister?" Still silence. "For the last time….."

"Booooooo" yelled Zim as the computer turned on to reveal Zim's face as Dib got up.

"Zim if you hurt my sister I will…."

"What? You can't hurt me Dib you have already taken away all I care about, what move could you do to me?"

"I'll kill you"

Zim just gave out a laud evil laugh for two minutes and at the end said "Dib without Tak I do not care if I live or die"

"Then go kill yourself"

"No Dib I will have vengeance for what you have done and before I am through I will paint this Galaxy with blood, oh by the way want to know what has become of your sister?"

"Ziiiiimmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Screen flicked to a pit and in the middle stood Gaz bleeding from cuts and gashes all over her body her cloths barley clinging to it. All around her Dib could see dead creatures the same size as wolves but red with long heads full of teeth.

"What? How can she still be alive?"

"What are those?"

"They are Korden hounds Dib monkey, they are a very aggressive species the Empire found a trained into deadly shock troops so long as they are under control of our neural implants. It amazes me your sister has killed so many, would you like to speak to her?"

"Zim this is unthinkable"

"Yes it is" Zim said as he flicked a switch. "Gaz I am amazed you killed that many, would you like to speak to your brother?"

"Zim when I get out of here I will"

"Gaz nothing you do or say can hurt me, besides you should thank Dib for this, after all his actions have lead you to this fate"

"Gaz don't listen to him, I am your brother and all that I have done has been for the safety of Earth"

"The safety of Earth? You never cared about Earth; all you cared about was your vendetta with Zim and proving that you are not crazy; did you even give thought to the consequences of your actions? Did you stop to think what antagonizing an insane alien would bring? You are just as guilty as Zim and I hate both of you" Gaz said coldly to the monitor.

"Now that is settled time for you to die Gaz, thank you for adding additional damage to Dibs soul"

"Do you worst Zim" she said giving Zim a death glare

"Very well" Zim said as he typed into his console. "Dib I have just given a new command to the hounds that Gaz is a female Korden and she is in heat care to guess what they will do?"

"Please Zim not this, your hatred is for me my sister is innocent" Dib said trying desperately to reason with Zim.

"That is true but there is one thing you should of known about Irken's, never give an us cause for revenge" With those cold words Dib could only Watch as his sister was violently raped in front of him and he fell to his knees.

"Please Zim no more" Dib said sobbing like a baby.

"I could keep this up all day but I do have an agenda so I will enter a new command for the hounds to eat poor little Gaz" All Dib could hear was the screams of his sister until she went silent. "Your sins have consumed your farther and now your sister all that is left is for your sins to consume your race, be well Dib" Zim said giving an evil laugh before cutting the transmission. Just then the assault teams burst in to find Dib curled up on the floor crying.

"Commander Dib are you ok?"

"Too late, too late" he replied.

A/N: And its gona get even darker with what Zim has planned not just for Earth but the Galaxy.


	4. Sins of the Son The Earth

Chapter 4: Sins of the Son – Earth

Dib had just been through the worst day of his life having to watch both his sister and farther brutally tortured and killed by Zim. The images still haunted him but he had to push those aside. His priority now is to stop whatever insane plan Zim has for Earth. As he was walking to the control room of Swollen Eyeball HQ he could hear whispers of what a lot of the organisation where saying. There was a growing concern for Dib's mental state in the wake of the murder of his dad and sister.

"Dib, you made it we are just going over out scans of Earth and we cannot find Zim anywhere"

"He must be in the system somewhere. What I want to know is how he got through the sensor nets and to Earth without our knowing?" Dib said wearily approaching the central table.

"Dib if you need more time to......."

"I do not need more time, I am fine. My Dad and sister are dead the only way I can defend their memory is to stop Zim's plan for Earth" Dib said in a loud voice.

"Very well if you are that committed, Dib have you thought to contact you friends in the Resisty? Maybe they have a more sophisticated way to track Irkens"

"The Resisty can be of no help they are involved in a full fledge war with the Irken Empire now that I gave them plans for Water guns"

"We will just have to make do then I guess" as the Swollen Eyeball commanders gathered around the table to discuss strategy they were interrupted by a warning signal. "What is that?"

"Commander John there is several asteroids heading for Earth"

"What? Activate our defence grid on the moon and contact station Sentry Prime" A moment later the station responded. "Commander what is the situation?"

"Sir the asteroids just come from nowhere, it's like some things just shot them from their orbit in the belt towards Earth.

"It has to be Zim" Dib exclaimed. Commander dispatch a wing to the asteroid belt.

"Understood Sir, will keep you apprised" he said as the screen went off. Crossing his arms John sat back down.

"Hopefully the stations plasma guns can take out those asteroids, I just wish the planetary shield and missiles or even the nukes where in place"

Turning is back Dib said "I am taking out a fighter wing to support the one Sentry sent, If Zim is out there I must be the one the end his madness"

_20 minutes later near the asteroid belt_

"Beta 3 any signal from Alpha Wing?"

"Not yet sir but we have received word that all incoming asteroids have been destroyed but a another wave is on approached"

"Zim is in here somewhere and he must be using some kind of Mass Driver to shoot asteroids at Earth"

"Sir I have a signal from alphas transponder"

"All wing lock on that signal and form up, be ready for battle"

As the wing approached the signal area they were greeted with destroyed ships, the remains of alpha wing. As they went through the wreckage they could see a ship in the distance.

"Sir there it is a mass driver but I have no life form readings on it"

"It must be automatic, in any case destroy it" The Fighter wing made short work of the mass driver but where surprised that not defences where on it. "Contact Sentry tell them we have dealt with the threat"

"Sir I cannot get in touch with Sentry where being jammed"

"What?" Just then a voot cruiser appeared from nowhere and attacked. "Evasive tactics" Dib's words could not be heard as ship to ship communications where now gone and before he could react his wing was destroyed with the voot cruiser in front of him just sitting there. Dib fired all his guns and missiles at the ship and seeing a massive explosion thought the ship destroyed but to his horror it was still there behind a shield. Before Dib could evade the ship blew off Dibs weapons and disable his engines. It then fired a toe cable and started to drag Dibs ship out on the field. "Zim you have failed we are now on full alert you can't do anything else to harm Earth, your asteroid plan has failed" Dib continued to get nothing but static and could only sit there.

_20 minutes later near the moon_

Dib could see he was in sight of Sentry but was surprised they hadn't contacted him. "Sentry station, Sentry station come in"

"It is no use Dib they can't hear you" Zim said as his face appeared on Dibs screen.

"Zim how did you....."

"It is a cloaking device designed by my love Tak; appropriate don't you think it would be instrumental in your races death".

"You Asteroid plan fai...."

"Stupid Dib that as all a diversion, the real plan involves your Sun" Zim said giving an evil smile.

"The Sun?"

"Yes while your scanners were busy with the asteroid field I launched a probe into the sun that will partly collapse it causing a massive shock wave of radiation to hit Earth"

"You can't mean to...."

"Yes your whole race will burn horribly while you watch"

"Zim this is genocide" Dib exclaimed

"Yes it is Dib and with my heat shields we will be unaffected" Zim said grinning. "Won't be long now"

Trying desperately to contact Sentry, Dib could only watch as a massive radiation wave engulfed Earth. To his horror Zim played full video and audio or what was happening on Earth and Dib saw his race melt and burn screaming. Five minutes later it was over. "Let's see............scanning.................all life on earth is gone, Sentry station is gone the human race has been wiped from this Universe"

"Zim........You monster I'll kill you"

"No you won't" Zim said as gas filled Dibs ship putting him to sleep".

_2 hours later_

Dib woke up to find himself chained to a wall on the moon hooked up to a machine. "Zim what is the meaning of this just kill me already".

"Kill? Oh poor Dib death is to good for you this is a machine of my own design. It will keep you alive against your will till the end of time. You will also notice the helmet above you. What it will do is go on your head and play for you the death of your dad, sister and race over and over again for all time"

"You can't be series"

"I am Dib, for all time you will watch the result of your crime against the one I love, your sins will consume you, farwell Dib you will never see me again" Zim said as he turned towards his ship as the helmet came down onto Dibs head.

"Zimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm you will pay for this someway somehow the universe will make you pay" Dib shouted defiantly.

"The Universe can do nothing as the Universe is my enemy and I will drown it in blood till I am satisfied" Zim said as he disappeared into his ship leaving Dib to his fate.

_30 minutes later in Zim's base_

_What will you do now my love?_ "What who said that" Zim said has he entered the medical bay where Tak's capsule was. _It's me my love Tak"_What the....." _Don't be startled my love I am communicating to you from my capsule, While my body is dead my mind is free and I am communicating to you physicly via the tube in my head. _"Oh my love I thought I lost you forever. I have done it, I have avenged you on the Dib that was that primary cause of what happened to you" _I know and I thank you for that but what will you do now? _Zim went over to the capsule and pressed his head against the glass looking at Tak. "It is not over; while the primary party has paid there are other factions that caused your downfall. The Tallest and the Resisty and to an extent the Empire. All will pay for what happened to you" _Zim my love can you turn on our race? We as irkens are still loyal to the Empire no matter what. _"I have discarded that command in my pak, vengeance has overridden it" _What then? After your thirst for revenge is satisfied? _"I don't know, but I do know you can be restored by the control brains, once my vengeance is done I will force them to make you whole" _And what if you can't? _"I will for I am Zim the bringer of death who will dictate his will on the Universe".

A/N: Dib's punishment has come to a close but Zim is not done. As he has stated he will not stop till satisfied even if the universe itself stands against him.


	5. The Board is Set

_Chapter 5: The board is set_

_Resity Flagship Nar orbiting the planet Vort_

Lard Nar was busy going over the daily reports of the war effort against the Irken Empire. In all 30 per cent of the Armada had been destroyed with 20 percent of the Irken army. While no major Irken system had fallen over 45 systems had been liberated from Irken control and now the Resity where pushing against the core systems of the Empire. But the death toll was mounting as the Irkens put up a stiffer resistance as invading an Irken home system (systems that where colonized by irkens not taken over by military force) was different then invading a subjugated system. A quick and decisive end had to be made and soon. While this took up much of Lard Nars time he continued to wonder what had become of Dib. He had only known this Dib for a brief period when he helped to supply him with vortion technology to aid in his quest to defend his home from the Invaders Tak and Zim. As he went over the reports his door opened and in ran Setli. Looking up from the reports he said "yes? What is it you have for me?"

"Sir it is from the probe you had us send to the Earth system"

"And what has it found?"

"You'll want to see this for yourself sir" Setli said putting the disk into the computer. As the live feed came on the screen Lard Nar was in shock, the entire planet of Earth was nothing more then a raging inferno.

"How did this happen? Are there any signs of life?"

"We have scanned the system with the probe and found that a massive radiation wave erupted from the sun and incinerated the planet, further scans indicate it was not a natural process as we found metal traces inside the sun"

"What?"

"Also the entire system has been emptied of life except for the moon where there is one life signature"

"Show me" Lard Nar said impatiently. The screen changed to the moon where a lone figure could be seen strapped to a machine of some sort. "That's Dib what happened to him?" all the sound recorders could pick up where these words, _He is coming to kill us all._

_The Massive orbiting Irk_

At the same time Red and Purple where going over their own war reports. "How can we be losing on all fronts? I mean most of the systems taken in Impending Doom II have been lost and this rebellion is pushing into our core territory".

"Calm yourself Purple we have not lost this war" said Red. "It's no great loss to lose systems that where already decimated but our core territory is in our hands and the rebellion advance has slowed"

"Losing the research and ship production facilities of Vort means we cannot rapidly replace our losses and maintain dominance of space".

"True Purple however we must find out what the next course of action will be. I believe the rebel forces will withdraw from the Alpha and Beta fronts and mass for an attack on Conventia. If Conventia falls they will be in striking distance of the core worlds including Irk. They wish for a quick end to this war as they know the longer it drags on the more advantage we will have". As the two Tallest where discussing this matter they where interrupted.

"My Tallest" Interrupted the com officer.

"Yes?"

"We have been monitoring communications have interrupted a live transmission to the Rebel flagship"

"What? Quickly show us, it must be important if it was seen by the rebel command" As the screen flicked on the Tallest saw the same images that Lard Nar saw. "What is this?"

"My Tallest we have also intercepted the data being sent, it seems that the burning world is Earth and a radiation wave from the sun caused the event and apparently was not natural"

"You mean someone actually collapsed a sun? That's insane" Said Purple. The screen then flickered to the lone figure on the moon. "Hey Red isn't that the Dib human we helped to capture Tak to help get rid of Zim?"

"It appears so, that machine looks Irken in origin, what is he saying?" Red and purple heard the same words and felt a slight chill _He is coming to kill us all._

Meanwhile in a cloaked ship orbiting Conventia a lone, insane and mentally broken Irken prepared his endgame. Zim was going over the last few readings of the sun when is com system flickered on.

"I have done what you asked Zim, schematics for Conventia's defense system and the Massive have been sent to the Resity". Said the Vortion.

"Good now the Resity must not know where it came from as they will never believe an Irken would betray the Empire. Your payment has been sent and I can trust on your silence?"

"Yes, this war does not concern the Black Star guild, only money"

"Good that will be all" Zim said cutting off the transmission. Zim sat back into his chair and closed his eyes. _That's one step of the plan completed my love what of the other part? _I have already leaked information to the Irken military that Conventia is the next target of the rebels. _And the Tallest wanting to end this will bring the massive along will every ship that can be spared and the Resity will do the same, very devious. _Yes my love I have created the perfect trap to lay the final part of my vengeance on them. _What about after? "Irk_ will be virtually defenseless then I will force the control brains to restore you" Zim said looking at Taks medical capsule. _And after that where will we go? The entire galaxy will know what you did and the survivors will come after us. _They Won't, I will commit an act so devastating, so unthinkable, death on such a large scale the galaxy itself will cower.


	6. Kingdome Come

Chapter 6: Kingdome Come

1 week later Conventia

_High orbit of Conventia_

The Massive was floating in high orbit around Conventia surrounded by what remained of the armada. All over the fleet battle orders where being given as Irkens went to work prepping the armada's guns and fighters. On the bridge of the massive the leaders of Irken Empire where going over the battle plans with their commanders.

"That is the battle plan commanders, if all goes as planned the rebel uprising will end today now get to your ships" Red said as the commanders saluted then exited the bridge.

_Resity Flagship Nar_

"Lard Nar the fleet is almost in position for the attack"

"Thank you Nez, we are finally going to end the threat of the Irken Empire today. Relays the last of the plan to the fleet, the battle will start soon.

_Conventias Sun low orbit_

As the two fleets got ready to begin, a lone ship was in low orbit of Coventias sun ready to exact the revenge of a certain irken.

"All the actors are here my love shall we raise the curtain?" _Yes my love let them all burn._

_Resisty Flagship Nar_

"This is Lard Nar to all forces today is the greatest day in history, today we will finaly end teh trheat of the Irken Empire. We have all suffered; all lost loved ones, all seen our home worlds burn and people enslaved. Today we close the chapter once and for all"

_The Massive_

"Soldiers of the Empire this will be the deciding battle, all rebels must be killed, fight knowing that we the irken race are superior and it is our divine right to rule this galaxy"

As Lard Nar and Red send these transmissions both fleets clashed ready to finally end the war.

_10 minutes later_

_The Massive_

"My Tallest our forward lines are gone, rebel fighters have assaulting our capital ships"

"Send in the reserve fighters from Conventia and bring Dagger and claw divisions forward" Shouted Red.

_Resisty Flagship Nar_

"Sir our fighters are being cut down they are trapped between two irken divisions"

"Inform all ships to move forward we are pushing through to the Massive.

_Conventias Sun_

"It is time"

_Space_

Both fleets had closed into point blank range with the Nar and Massive exchanges blows. As the battle ensued a high pitch sound blocked all communications causing all ships to stop where they were.

"Aaaaa what is that" Red shouted

"All communications blocked my Tallest"

"Get our communications back" shouted Lard Nar.

As both fleets tried to get communications online a face appeared across all screens causing both Lard Nar and Red and Purple shock.

"Hello to all of you little people out there"

"What is the meaning of this Zim" Red shouted

"It is simple justice Red; I mean to avenge myself on you and the Resisty"

"What?" Lard Nar exclaimed

"Both of you are responsible for killing Tak. You my former Tallest helped Dib to escape Tak's prison causing her to be captured. And you Resisty you gave Dib the technology to immobilise Tak so the humans could perform horrible experiments on her"

"We did not kill Tak, Dib......"

"I have already taken revenge on Dib, I am sure you our aware of the fate of Earth? It made such a lovely test, yes Dib's whole race paid the price. But now I have drawn both of you here"

"Get communications up we must"

"It will do you no good Lard Nar my transmission not only blocks all communication, it is now being transferred it to the whole Galaxy, every world is seeing this unfold, a perfect stage. Now I shall say my goodbye the Sun should go nova any minute now" The transmission now shifted to a camera that Zim had placed secretly that showed both fleets. "Now feel the vengeance of Zim!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zim gave out a long laugh as both fleets and the entire system was engulfed in fire.


	7. Judgment

Chapter 7: Judgment

The Galaxy was burning; Zim's attack had left a vacuum. The irken armada was gone along with the tallest, the irken Empire fell as all its planets rebelled. Peace did not fallow though, with the destruction of the resisty fleet there was no unifying force and so all the newly freed worlds attacked each other. The Galaxy had spiraled into anarchy. Even as Irk burned all around him Zim had one last mission to perform.

_Control Spire, Irk_

"You will restore my love to normal or I will continue to torture you all" Zim said as he electrocuted another control brain.

"You have killed us all we will not restore her, we do not give in to threats" Said one control brain before Zim jammed the electro rod into it frying the control brain till it died.

"Will any of you continue to deny me?"

"Fine, fine" The control brains said at last.

_Lab Primus, Irk_

"The capsule is attached to the transfer machine Zim all you have to do is press the activation button"

"That's perfect" Zim said before he took out a laser gun as killed the remaining control brains. _Soon we will be together again _"Yes my love we will be together at last" Zim said as he started the machine. Just as he has started it though an explosion ripped through the door, as Zim looked at the hole and saw something he did not expect. There was Dib, but not as he remembered, half machine, half organic, loaded with weapons all pointed at him.

"Zim your judgment has come, for all the lives you have taken, the galaxy is tearing itself apart, you have committed genocide, and in the name of all those you have destroyed or hurt I will end you" Dib said as he unloaded his arsenal at Zim. As the smoke cleared Dib was shocked to see that Zim was still standing behind a shield.

"Foolish Dib, my shield protects me from you, I am amazed you fallowed me all this way, but your too late my vengeance has been achieved".

"I may not be able to kill you, but I can end Tak once and for all" Dib said as he fired on the transfer machine".

"Wha" _Zim………………my love…………bye _"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo" Zim fell to knees crying as his love was truly gone.

"It is done, you are beaten, and the galaxy will recover" As Dib was saying this Zim was silent, giving no reply just staring blankly at the floor. "No comeback Zim?"

"Foolish Dib, you should not have done that, I now have nothing left so will take my last vengeance" Zim said as he took out a remote. "Inside my pack is a dormant microscopic infite energy absorbing thing that I created, I press this button it will be flooded with zeta particles causing it to expand expendably, it will grow and grow till it consume the galaxy, every world, every life form, every star"

"You can't" Dib said in shock.

"I will" Zim said as he pressed the button.

- "He who seeks vengeance must dig two graves: one for his enemy and one for himself"

- Chinese Proverb

A/N: And so ends the first infites, the ending may not be happy but this is a story of vengence :)


End file.
